


My last winter story

by bloomwave



Category: Given, Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, not my work but I got premission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomwave/pseuds/bloomwave
Summary: Yuki part of view after the fight.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	My last winter story

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work. This is someone else’s. I got premission to post it here 
> 
> Here is the link to the original story: https://valkitear.tumblr.com/post/617344296063041536/my-last-winter-story

// WARNING — NSFW SUBJECTS LIKE ALCOHOL AND SUICIDE //

My Last Winter Story

The door behind him closed , soaking in the dry air of his home that was barren . His mother was off for a business trip , leaving him with only the company of silence . Defeated by the constant echos reminding him of moments prior , a fight . A first cruel argument .. 

‘𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 ? 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 ..’

“ DAMNIT !! ”

Yuki shouted , his fist hitting the wall with no remorse before exhaling and dragging himself the stairs to his room . Where he’d stay . He unhooked the case , that held his precious guitar , from his shoulder and took it aside , setting it onto his bed before zipping it open and taking a look at the treasure .

𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 ... 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 ? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 ?

Yuki cupped his face and bursted into tears , choking on sobs and excessively sniffling .

“ 𝘼𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚 , 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 ?! ” 

“ Mafuyu — what kind of question is that .. you know I’d do absolutely anything and everything for you .. ”

He replied to the everlasting echos of his love’s voice . It kept repeating .. over and over .. reminding him he was at fault . It was him . His fault Mafuyu was distraught ... How could he possibly make it up to him ..? How could he prove his love to his boyfriend after screwing things up for them ? He couldn’t begun to even imagine how to do such a thing to someone so special in his life ? The only person he lived for ?

His anchor ?

A day passed , the house remaining it’s dull and darkened demeanor , it’s aura amplified at it reached Yuki’s room , the male fast asleep .

With time passing , those droopy eyes would reveal themselves , peeking around the room before settling onto the phone on the nightstand . The device lighting up excessively . On impulse , he reached up to read over what was sent to him .

‘ Hiiragi: Hey you okay ? ‘

‘ Hiiragi: Mafuyu isn’t picking up his phone and was hoping you were able to get ahold of him ‘

‘ Hiiragi: Respond when you have the time . ‘

Upon seeing the concern the male simply typed ,

‘ I’m alright ! Haven’t reached Mafuyu yet ... I’ll try getting to it sometime today .‘

Leaving it like that , he rested his phone aside and stood up , rubbing his eyes before accomplishing his morning routine . While looking for food he realized a horrifying fact — 

“ Ah , damn !! I’m low on ramen ... I gotta go order some ... ”

Once picking up one of the only ones left , he peeled its top open and filled it with water before placing it into the microwave , pressing the time onto the pad then allowed it to start . After , he had picked up his cellular device and with it , ordering himself some cups of ramen , that was scheduled to be delivered the day after tomorrow .

“ Gah — why couldn’t it come earlier ? Now I have to ration these three packs for two days .. "

After done so , he sat down his phone down , walking over and opened up the fridge to grab himself a beverage , only be greeted by cans upon cans of booze . Mostly considering — they might have been his mothers . He felt a urge , a deep one to take the booze and drink it ... maybe it could help with this guilt .. this stress .. his pressure they rested upon his shoulders ... maybe — 

No .

He grabbed the jug of juice , taking out a glass cup from the cabinet , pouring it in . His mind wondered off —

‘ maybe I should go talk to Mafuyu .. he won’t respond , usually it takes him a few days to settle down after an argument .. ‘

“ I don’t really know who’s in the wrong anymore ... ”

The guitarist finished up with his beverage , taking his ramen from the microwave and eating away . Was he really at fault ? Or was it Mafuyu ? Man — this truly bothered him ... he had the itch to message the male , but he knew nothing would turn up .. so he didn’t exactly try .

Sadly enough , a day had passed as Yuki laid onto his bed , looking up at the ceiling as the ticks of his clock could be heard .

Tick .

Tick .

Tick .

Was that really how Mafuyu felt ..? Was he really that angry ? Did he — not want Yuki anymore ? He was only playing music .. he was constructing a song for him !! That’s nothing to get mad about .. right ? 

Yuki laid on the mattress in a stilled motion , his mind wondering to worlds unknown and possibilities never imagined ... he could slowly feel himself slowly lose his stable mind .. Maybe — maybe a drink could help him . Maybe that booze could come in handy .. his mother wouldn’t notice if one was missing .. right ?

‘ Let’s try it out . ‘

The male got onto his feet before then going back to the fridge in their kitchen , opening it up to see the plentiful bunch of booze , grabbing a can and shutting the door . Examining the can — he thought to himself .. was this possibly a good idea ? Well .. you never know if you try . Without further ado , the teen popped the can open and glared at its opening before placing it to his lips and taking a sip .

That one drink was when it all begun to roll down hill . 

Slamming 9 cans of booze onto his coffee table , he sat onto his floor , holding his guitar to his chest . He popped another can open and took too many swigs fo count . The world around him begin to fall away , feeling himself merely on the clouds .

“ S — stupid , ‘fuyu !! Does he not see what I’m doing for him ?! I spend all that time .. all that time — making that song for him !! And he gets mad at me ..?? I’m not in the wrong ... "

The male slurred , dragging his fingers down the guitar strings with his freehand , then downed the can before tossing it aside and grabbing another one . It kept going .. and going .. and going .. til he was completely gone from the world .

“ ... Maybe if I prove it to him ... he’ll understand .. maybe he’ll see my love ... maybe he’ll appreciate my efforts more .. ”

“ Lets try it out ... ”

The male set his guitar onto the floor , getting up and peering around the the room as he grabbed a chair and placed it underneath a small roof opening the room contained , then stumbled off to the garage , looking around with hazy eyes . Upon finding the item he needed , he grabbed it and retreated back to his room , stepping onto the chair and reaching up to the opening , thing what seemed like a rope to it —

“ F — ‘fuyu .. you’re my life ... I’d be willing to do anything for you ... ”

He went on , taking the end of the rope and tying it into .. a noose . Shortly after , looping his head into it .

“ I’ll even die for you , ‘fuyu . ”

Kick —

That was the story of what happened in that winter night , the last cold and dark winter Yuki would ever see .


End file.
